


First Time With A Sea Monster

by MacroJames



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merman sex, Monster sex, Pirates, Please do yourself a favour and don't read if you don't think you can handle it, Rough Sex, Sheath entrapment, tiny people as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacroJames/pseuds/MacroJames
Summary: Captain Mako finds that he's the only one who can stop his pet merman from being in heat. Unfortunately for him, he's very large and very frisky.





	First Time With A Sea Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Grave but the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102459) by [NaughtyBees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees). 



> This fic contains pirate Roadhog fucking a giant mer-Junkrat. Last chance to turn back, mi amigo.  
> Don't complain about how you don't like it when you already know if it's for you or not ✌️

Mako had never known his merman behave this way. Usually Jamison was reasonably well behaved, calm and eager to please. Recently, however, the colossal merman was in heat. Mako didn't know much about merfolk but he did known that it was impossible to calm him down. Several nights he'd been awoken by Jamie trying to mate with his ship. He never let anyone near Mako anymore, anyone who went within 5 feet received a violent snarl.  
Plus, Mako was sure Jamie had decided that, for some reason, they were meant to be a mated pair. He had taken to bringing Mako dead fish and various waterlogged bodyparts. Then he moved to ‘treasure’ (sometimes valuable items, sometimes chunks of rotten ship and interesting rocks). Mako didn't like the singing phase. The way he was awoken by a sound so deep he felt like his head would implode, it was very distracting. 

As he sat on the desert island, having been brought there by his merman, he looked up at him, that orange tail stretching far out into the ocean. “So?” He asked, looking up at him. “If I agree to… mate with you… you'll stop this nonsense? No more fucking my ship or guarding me from my own crew?”

Jamison tapped his cheek with his finger. “I… Suppose.” He muttered, soon sporting a toothy grin. “But do you WANT to mate with me?”

Mako flushed pink behind his mask, clenching his fists. “No! As if I’d want to have sex with a smelly, slimy-” He looked up at the merman, seeing his smile fade and his ear fins droop. “...Okay, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it.”

Jamie perked up, showing all his teeth. “Really?! You mean it?!” The tip of his tail thumped loudly on the ground with joy. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” His clawed hands cupped the Captain close, bringing him to that pointed face. “You’re all I want… All the time.”

Mako scoffed. “I’m sure that’s just the hormones talking. You don’t say anything usually.” 

With a titter, Jamie shook his head. “Well, it’s just that...it’s hard to get through to you usually. I really do like you a lot.”

Mako sighed, large palm against his forehead. This merman would be the death of him. Still, he supposed it worked to his advantage, having a monster that was besotted with him. He pulled off his mask, giving it to Jamison. “Put that safe. Don’t lose it.” If he lost his mask, his reputation would go out the window. He needed the fear factor. Pulling off his clothes, he watched as the merman’s pupils widened, almost eclipsing his iris. 

“What’s THAT?!” He shrieked, pointing between his legs. “Where’s your sheath?!”

Mako laughed. “We have ours outside our bodies. Don’t judge.” He huffed as Jamie set him down on his stomach, clawed fingers reaching to press against where his scales met, the hidden slit there being gently teased. Mako watched as the skin was pushed aside, the merman’s cock expanding, becoming erect in seconds. It was pink, rather pointed with strange, fleshy spines along it. Mako gulped. This thing was twice his height. “It's spiky.” He mumbled, shaking a little. 

Jamie giggled, his lithe fingers stroking up and down his cock. “They're to keep me from floating away while doing it.” He snickered and thumbed one of the spines to show it was soft and fleshy. 

Mako walked down the slimy scales, finding traction with his calloused feet, pausing as he looked at the massive cock before him, the pulse from within pounding in his ears. He could feel the heat radiating off it in waves, palms pressing against the pink flesh, hearing Jamison purr. He knew he couldn't feel a simple touch like that but he expected he felt a lot of pleasure seeing how miniscule Mako was compared to his cock. Stepping closer, he began to try climb the slippery appendage, not even managing a foot. Jamie giggled and lifted him, hand supporting him against his skin. Mako looked at him, seeing his emotions so clearly plastered on his face, like reading a book. Pleasure, curiosity, enjoyment, affection. He was so happy, Mako just had to do a good job. 

Hesitant, he opened his mouth, licking, his large hands massaging. It tasted like seawater, not fishy as he was expecting. Every moment made Jamison mewl and whine, sharp teeth worrying his lip as he thrust his hips slightly, causing Mako to grip on so as not to be thrown off. “Stay still, you guppy!” He growled, sighing and squeezing his shaft with his large thighs, trying his best to bite and rub his way to coaxing a climax from Jamison. 

“More!” Jamie sat up slightly, a large glob of saliva falling from his mouth, landing on Mako with a splat. He huffed in disgust, the fish beginning to stroke Mako up and down his shaft, fingers encompassing him. There was no friction, just a little bit of queasiness in Mako’s stomach from the pace of the long strokes, his belly pressed hard against the throbbing shaft, cock leaving streaks of precum that he was rubbed back through over and over. He felt Jamison purring, his grip tightening just slightly so his face was pressed against the flesh, barely able to breathe. He couldn't cry out to tell Jamison, his struggles only spurring the fish on, making him squeak and wriggle with delight, cock pulsing as he thrust into his fist. Mako couldn't escape, being ground mercilessly into Jamie’s flesh, tight and hot and fast, his heart pounding. He didn't even know he was close to orgasm until he tasted his own cum, his head swimming with a mixture of oxygen deprivation and afterglow. 

Jamie shrieked, his hips high in the air as he came hard, his cum splattering onto his stomach and over Mako in thick, stringy blobs, his cock quickly softening. Just as Mako thought he would pass out, Jamie let him go, hand falling to his side, the pirate stuck to his skin, mired in his semen, taking deep and shuddering breaths. The fish mumbled something affectionate, his happy titters soon replaced with soft snores.  
Mako was too exhausted to move, closing his eyes. As much as he liked Jamison, he knew he had to establish some rules where sex was concerned. He passed out after a few moments, mind still on Jamison. 

oOo

When Mako awoke, he was warm, darkness around him. He would've thought he was bundled up in bed were it not for the fact that he couldn't move. “What the fuck…?” He tried calling out, finding his voice didn't leave the space he was in. Finding strength, he began kicking his legs, trying to move. A quiet purr rumbled through his chest from outside and he moved his hand, feeling a soft nub beneath his palm. It took him a few moments to realise what was going on. “If this gets out, I'll never live it down… The great Mako Rutledge, trapped inside a giant merman’s phallic sheath. Fucking fantastic.” He kept moving, trying to attract Jamison’s attention, suddenly yelping and stopping as his cock began to stiffen, air being forced from his chest. He was still, not wanting to be crushed. Sighing heavily, he relaxed his body, hoping Jamison would figure out what had happened soon enough.


End file.
